Dark MaidenCh 1: The Meeting
by tipsy.jillz
Summary: The meeting of Lucillia and Shawn


CHAPTER 1:  
THE MEETING

PRESENT YEAR: 2006

In a nightclub somewhere in Hertfordshire, England, Shawn Benton was alone, but at the bar, using it as an excuse to avoid the dance floor. Strobe lights gave the dancers a creepy effect, and the music's vibrations seemed to roll right off Shawn's chest. A red-headed bartender walked up to him, a flashy smile practically plastered on her face.  
"So what will you have, sir?"  
"Uh, nothing right now at the moment, thanks."  
Shawn just glanced across the dark, flashing room; and to his right, is where he saw her.  
There, just four seats down, was a young woman, who didn't look a day over twenty, casually talking to the male bartender behind the counter.  
Her skin was the color of dark caramel, her hair jet-black and very straight. She smiled, and then laughed. Shawn was stricken with awe.  
Suddenly, for what seemed like nothing, because it happened so quickly, her eyes flashed over to meet his. Shawn looked away, embarrassed for just ogling at her in such a manner. He then, but cautiously, snuck another look at her.  
She had continued her conversation with the bartender as if she didn't notice, as if it were just an automatic glance across the room. It probably was. What would a girl like that want with a guy like him anyways?  
Shawn's red hair swept past his neck and tickled his eyelashes. His pale blue eyes almost defied his innocence and his skin was pale, yet immaculate. Shawn's lips were somewhat wide, and his physique was a bit lanky for a twenty-one year old. Shawn wasn't unattractive, he was just average, At least that's what he thought.  
Being the shy, awkward guy he was, Shawn was hesitant to get up and approach her. His conscience urged him to get up, but his feet wouldn't let him.  
Just get up… GET UP!   
Shawn tried to contain his composure as he clumsily slid off the chair. For what seemed like an excruciatingly long runway, he slowly made his way towards the woman, palms sweating and all.  
Shawn's heart was about to give out when he was in reaching distance. He swallowed, and then gently tapped her shoulder.  
The woman swiftly turned around, and to Shawn's dismay, her drink spilled all over his shirt.  
He was absolutely mortified.  
Maybe it wouldn't be too late to walk away, he thought, and when her jaw dropped. Shawn's face blushed uncontrollably.  
"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, her voice apologetic.  
She grabbed a napkin from the counter and started to blot the excess dampness from Shawn's shirt.  
His face burned with embarrassment as he heard soft snickers surround him.  
She smiled as she caught his gaze. Automatically, a grin crept across Shawn's lips.  
"I'm Shawn," he practically whispered, his grey eyes wide and hopeful.  
"I'm Lucillia," She said.  
Lucillia mashed the wet napkin into her palm and Shawn reached over to catch the bartender's attention.  
"Hey, I changed my mind," Shawn called out to the red-head. She turned around and smiled; now leaning over the counter.  
"What do you need, love?"  
"Can I get another drink for this lady, please?" he asked, secretly surprised of how calm he was acting.  
The female bartender just nodded and walked away.  
Lucillia shyly looked up at Shawn,  
"I'll pay you back, for the drink and the shirt."  
Shawn shook his head, "Nah, the shirt will be fine, and the drink isn't a big deal really."  
She smiled, and Shawn got nervous again.  
"Here it is, ma'am, have a goodnight." The bartender said, handing the drink over to Lucillia. Lucillia thanked her, and then stood up.  
"After you," Shawn said.

They were now outside, breathing in the cool night air, heading towards Lucillia's car. The walk there was awkward. They didn't say much, but thankfully, Lucillia broke the silence.  
"Did you come here alone?"  
"Uhm, yes. But I met up with a friend here. He decided to leave early. Apparently he had other 'plans'."  
"Ah, so it's a good thing he did then." Lucillia grinned.  
"That he left? Noo, I rarely ever see the boy when we meet up at clubs like this. He intentionally leaves in hopes that I find someone."  
"Sounds like a wise one."  
"Hardly." Shawn laughed.  
The two finally reached her car. Shawn gazed at it in awe.  
It was black and incredibly low. Lucillia probably had to bend to get in, judging by her height. The name of it, he couldn't decipher. It was nicely polished; and looked as if she were driving it for the first time. The windows were tinted --- black --- and impossible to see through. The door handles glowed pure silver.  
"Nice car." Shawn commented.  
"Thanks, I got it for my birthday last year."  
"What is it? I didn't see a name or a symbol anywhere."  
"It's a Night crawler." She stated, as if it were so obvious.  
"Never heard of it," Shawn admitted, still looking at the exterior of the car.  
Lucillia pulled out its key and unarmed it. The car then automatically opened the door. A rush of cool air escaped.  
"Amazing." Shawn breathed.  
"You should see the inside," Lucillia said, getting in, with a smug look on her face.  
"May I?"  
"It's not lady-like to invite a complete stranger anywhere, especially not in your car." She said slyly.  
Shawn held on to the car door, and closely leaned over to Lucillia. "I'm not some kind of crazed lunatic if that's what you're getting at."  
"Can I take your word for it?"  
"Of course."  
"We'll be in touch then." Lucillia said grinning.  
"Okay." Shawn flashed a smile, content on how well things were going. His hand then held the door handle, now realizing something. "Wait, I don't have your number."  
"Yeah, you do."  
"No, I don't" protested Shawn.  
"Yeah, you do," She repeated, mocking his sudden way of speech. "It's in your left pocket."  
"What?" Shawn blinked, completely confused.  
"Buh-bye." Lucillia pushed another button the door closed swiftly. The engine revved softly. She slowly reversed into the road when Shawn decided to see for himself. Shawn pulled out a damp paper. It was the napkin; the same napkin Lucillia had used to dab the drink from off of his shirt. It was still crumpled. He carefully opened it.  
There was a number.  
Supposedly Lucillia's number, her name written elegantly under the digits. Shawn looked up to see Lucillia's car pull off, leaving Shawn and his mouth agape. The napkin softly trembled in his hands.  
"Amazing." He breathed.

Later, that same night, after Shawn was settled into bed, he continued to stare blankly at the stained napkin. He knew it wasn't a big deal, but he never tried to get her number earlier, he would've been too nervous, and the fact that he would probably come off as a jerk. Shawn also knew for an absolute fact that Lucillia didn't just give it to him.  
Shawn wasn't much of an alcohol drinker, so he wasn't delusional.  
There just had to be a logical explanation for all of this.  
Maybe she did just hand me the number.  
It was a possibility, but he was highly doubtful. Lucillia didn't even look like that sort of girl.  
But then he was probably giving her too much credit. Shawn just met the woman. Who was he to judge Lucillia? She may not be as innocent as he thought.  
But then again, Lucillia wouldn't just give Shawn her number without saying so would she? Maybe she slipped it into his pocket somehow. But when did she possibly find the time to do so? Wouldn't Shawn have at least noticed?  
Shawn got a headache from just thinking about it. He had the damndest urge to just call her up, and demand an explanation for it. But he could jus picture the outright stupidity of the whole thing:  
"Hello, Lucillia. I'm just calling in the middle of the night to ask how in the world you got that napkin into my pocket."  
Shawn could've already imagined the look of confusion on her face. Lucillia would've thought of him as a complete weirdo for sure.  
It would've been better on the both of them if he'd just dropped the subject and fall asleep. Though restless and confused as he was, that was exactly what he did.

Lucillia didn't drive straight home. She had to pay a visit to a dear friend, Mena. When she did, after parking on the slab of concrete available, Lucillia gracefully stepped out of the car. She walked up to the steel, towering gates and pressed the red button that was at her left, near its opening.  
"Who is it?" a pleasantly low voice answered,  
"You should know," Lucillia replied in a mocking tone. She heard Mena chuckle softly over the speakers.  
"Hold on, love."  
The gates made a soft, buzzing sound as it opened. The hinges didn't creak, despite its old age. Lucillia walked down the concrete driveway and up the tiled steps.  
Mena's front lawn was small, yet dainty. The grass was a luscious green, and there were two stoned fountains, each placed on opposite halves of the lawn, which was separated, due to the walkway. Both fountains were identical, with baby angels that poured water from their tiny vases, and into the fountain basin sculpted under them. Flowers grew here and there, but that was about it. Mena didn't care much about lawn beautification.  
Mena opened the door before Lucillia had time to even reach for the door handle, and at the same time a sweet, warm aroma escaped from the inside and into the cold air.  
"Lily," Mena said happily, calling Lucillia by her pet-name.  
"May-may," Lucillia replied, doing the same.  
They embraced as if they hadn't seen each other in months.  
"Well, come in before you catch a cold." Mena urged, tugging at Lucillia's jacket.  
Lucillia walked in and closed the door behind her. She took the time out to sniff the air.  
"New candles?"  
"Yes, it's a mix between peppermint and vanilla," she paused for a second, her facial expression blank. "But I can't remember the name of it. Do you like it?"  
Lucillia sniffed the air again, gently scrunching her nose, and then she pinched it. She inhaled through her mouth then sighed.  
"It smells awfully nice but it gets irritating after a while. I'll be okay though. What have you been doing?"  
"I have water on the stove to boil." They were in her living room now, and Mena sprawled herself over her burnt orange sofa and flashed a grin at her.  
Mena's living room gave off a romantic, comforting atmosphere. Cloths the colors of fall were fashionably slung over her couches and chairs. The many lamps that were in the room, gave off dim light, along with the scented candles. Mena had many statues and figurines of the wooden and glass variety; some where statues of the Greek gods and goddesses, and some were of exotic wild beasts. Many golden Celtic symbols hung from her walls. It looked like a gypsy sanctuary.  
"Zuecerus' Mirror lead me to you, Lucillia."  
Lucillia's eyes narrowed, "You seriously need to reconsider finding a new hobby."  
"Relax, Lily. A girl gets bored sometimes. But I apologize. You seem to have a cute young man on your hands by the way."  
Lucillia relaxed a bit, her expression turned soft. "Yes; lovely boy."  
"But then again, I pity him." Mena said, sighing sadly.  
"Now why do you say that?"  
"Don't play all innocent with me, Lucillia." She whispered gravely, "It happened only over half a century ago."  
"Sixty-four years." Lucillia corrected her softly.  
"So you understand."  
Lucillia sighed, feeling suddenly defeated, "Yes, but I'm hoping that Shawn's different from Seth. Real different. I just can't bear the thought of him disappointing me like Seth did." Lucillia confessed.  
"For his sake I hope he's real different too."  
Almost immediately after that, a shrill whistle erupted from the kitchen. Lucillia turned towards its direction and Mena stood up, "The water's ready."


End file.
